Slave
by mindlessninja
Summary: Miku has moved to Japan from America where she lived with her aunt. When her aunt died she moved to Japan. She goes to seika high as a freshman she gets a job at maid Latte. Every things good until a boy Named kyo finds out her secret he makes her his slave. How will she servive her life with a crule master?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Miku this is it."" I said to my self stepping into my new school seika high. I'm a freshman this year. I grew up in america with my aunt but now I'm on my own. My aunt Died my parents don't want me and my older brother is no where to be found. I took a deep breath and walked to the student council room. The presidant is suppose to give me a tour. I heard yelling behind the door. Okay.. I knocked on the door. Some boy answered the door. "Uhhh c-can I see the Presidant please?" I asked he nodded " By the way I'm Yukimaru." He said "Um... I'm Miku" i said "Yikimaru who are you... oh you must be Miku I'm Misaki student presidant." She said " Hello" i said "Come on I'll give you a tour." She said "Okay Thank you miss." She smiled Then she led me around the school. "Um... Miss Misaki?" I said "Call me Misaki." She said I nodded "Um... well this use to be an all boy school so I was wondering are the boys mean and crule and vicious like people say?" I said.

"No,No, not at all." She said I let out a breath."great." I said "How old are you? She asked suddenly "13" I said she seemed shocked so I added "I skipped the 8th grade." "Oh okay Well this is your first to seika if you need anything come to me okay." She said "Hai thank you Misaki" I said she smiled and walked away. I sighed and walked into the class. I was the only girl. Great. I thought sarcastically. "Ah Miku a pleasure to meet you Why don't you sit next to Kyo." The teacher said Some kid raised his hand.I sat next to him. He looked me up and down and smirked. Pervert. When class ended I got up but My book fell so i bent down to pick it up. I felt a hand on my butt. I gasped and quickly sraightened. I heard Kyo chuckle from behind me.

"Whats your problem you can't go around..." I started but then Misaki came in. "Whats going on?" She asked firmly. "N-n-nothing." Kyo said scared. Hey I was scared too. "Liar!" Misaki yelled and hit him upside the head. She turned to me. "I- I" I stuttered "I saw the whole thing."she said "Are you okay?" I nodded "Hai" i said She smiled and said if he does anything else tell me okay?" She said "Hai" i said she smacked him one more time and left.

I was aboit to leave but kyo grabbed my arm and said "You'll regret this." He let me go and pushed me out the door.I bumped into someone. " Sorry I didn't see you." I said I looked up he nodded he seemed shocked at first but covered it up and walked away. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

SAME DAY MIKU POV...

End of school.

I sighed as I finaly got home. I dropped onto my couch. I looked around at the pratically empty house. I sighed and got up. I can't relax I have a job interveow for maid latte. Not my first choice but the people seem nice and it pays good. When I got there I met with the manager in the back. "So how old are you?" She asked "Well... 13." I said and looked down hoping that wouldn't affect anything. "13 what grade are you in?" She asked "9th" i said "I skipped the 8th grade." I said "You're a little young." She said "I know but I'm a hard worker I don't complain and I'll try my hardest." I said "I really don't think that..." she started "Please. I really need it I live alone and I really need this job." I begged Then I heard. "Manager whats going on?" I looked up. "Misaki?" I asked she looked at me "W-what are you doing here?" She asked "Applying for a job." I said "I guess I could test you. Today our theme is you serve them refer to them as my king or queen." She said "Hai thank you for this chance." I said she nodded "You can use an extra princess uniform." She said I smiled and went to the back and changed. After I changed I went out to serve the customers.

"Welcome hime my king how were your travels? Please sit I shall serve you." I said The guy smiled and sat and ordered. "Hai." I said and went to the back to give the order.

END OF DAY

"Oh My you did wonderful you have the job."The manager said "Thank you." I said. "Great can you do me a favor and take this out back?" She asked I nodded she smiled and handed me a trash bag. I took it and walked out back. Yes I have the job! "Well look what the cat dragged in."I looked back and saw Kyo. "I-I- um.." i stuttered "Well, this is interesting, you're working as a maid!" He said "Well I.." "Some thung tells me you don't want any one to know about this do you?" He said I sighed and nodded. "Right, well I might be able to keep this secret." He said and looked me up and down. "On one condition." He said I looked at him. "What?" I asked "You be my slave." He said

"Y-your slave?" I asked in disbelief He nodded "yep slave." He said "You swear you'll keep it a secret?" I said He nodded with an evil smile. "Fine."I said " me your address." He said "Why?" I asked "Just do it"he said I nodded and wrote it on a piece of paper. He smiled and said "Great, I'll be over tomorrow and we'll disscuss rules and punishments." He said "Punishment?" I asked he walked up to me and backed me against the wall. "Yep punishments but you'll follow the rules right?" He said as he gripped my arm tight. I winced and nodded. He let go. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked away.

What did I get my self into?


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL I slowly made my way home. What is Kyo going to say? When I opened my door Kyo was already there waiting for me. He gave me an evil smile. "Miku, come here." he said I nodded and walked over to him. He took something off of my table. "Close your eyes." he said I did. I felt him snap something around my neck. "Open them."he said I did. I felt my neck. "A collar? " I said "Yep, This is how I will control you. " he said yanking the leash causing me to jerk forward. "And this." he said taking out a dog crate.

"Is where you'll go after you get your punishments." he said "Now lets go over rules." he said I looked at him. " Rule#1 you will refer to me as sir or master at all times. Rule #2 If I say to do something you do it with out hesitation or arguing. Rule #3 You are not aloud to tell anyone about our little agreement. Rule#4 You will not leave my side at school. Rule#5 You will not disrespect me in any way shape or form. Rule#6 If the prez comes near you have to act like i'm your boyfriend. Thats it fail to follow these rules there will be a punishment." he said I nodded I felt a harsh sting on my cheek.I gasped and looked up at him. "What was that for!" I yelled he smacked me again. My hand flew up to carress my burning cheek.

" You disrespected me and you didn't say my name." he said I looked down. "Apologize. " He said "I'm sorry... Master." I said "Bow." He ordered. I did he walked behind me. I felt three harsh slaps to my butt. I gasped in shock and pain. I quickly straightened. He smirked. "Those were just warnings,trust me you don't want a real punishment.." he said "Now, Get in the crate." he said I looked at him. "Wh..." I was cut if by his hand smacking my already burning cheek. "Now!" he yelled "Hai Master." I said quickly and crawled into the dog crate. " Good girl." he said petting my head like a dog. Then he closed the door and put a lock on the door. "I'll be back in a few hours." he said "Hours?" I questioned He nodded "Is there a problem?" He asked with an evil grin knowing just as well as I did that It didn't matter if I had a problem or not. "No master." I said "Good, When do you start work?" he asked "Next Monday Sir." I said He nodded and walked to the front door and left.


End file.
